Oh How I Hate You
by Aria Joelle
Summary: He watches her, he hates her, he hates the things she does, he hates that he loves her. Small little one-shot. post war. OOC on all sides. Rated T for a bit a language


**~HIM~**

He was watching her again. He always watched, especially time like now when she was too lost in thought to notice his eyes boring into her skin. Today was different though, he'd taken it as far as stalking her to the library. Normally he made sure only to look during class or in the great hall where he could easily dismiss anyone asked what he was staring at. But today nearly everyone had gone to Hogsmeade which meant little chance he'd be caught.

He stood, hidden in the row of books to her right. He peered over the tops of the books the small gap giving him just enough room to actually see her. She was completely lost in her book, no doubt re-reading Hogwarts: A history.

_Typical_

If anyone were to ask him about his obsession with this girl he would gladly tell them what he thought of her. He would venomously tell them how much he hated the annoying little Gryffindor. How he hated the way she would scrunch her nose every so often while she read. He hated the she crews the end of her quill in class or whenever she was studying.

He _hated_ how she beat him in _everything._ He hated how she'd captured his attention without even trying and the fact that she was completely unaffected by him.

He absolutely hated how his heart constricted every time he heard that she'd foolishly followed Potty and Weasel off on yet another dangerous stunt. He hated the uneasiness he felt in him stomach every time she glance in his direction. He hated how she'd managed to crawl under his skin without him knowing.

But most importantly without a doubt he _HATED_ how much he loved her. He loved absolutely everything about her, right down to that insufferable bird's nest she insisted on calling hair.

Yes he, Draco Malfoy, was in love with Hermione fucking Granger. And worst of all he hated that he didn't have the balls to do anything about it one way or another.

**~Her~**

She knew he was hiding behind the books. After weeks… or months of his cold stare she'd become accustom to his looks. She acted as if they didn't faze her, she would never tell how her heart fluttered every time she felt his eyes on her. She'd chosen to stay behind from the Hogsmeade trip hoping he'd stay behind as well.

She's gone to the library not thinking that he'd follow her, after all he'd never followed her before. She wished she knew what he wanted. Why did he stare all the time? Did she have something on her face? Was he trying to intimidate her? Did he want to push her over the edge again and slap him in the face? She'd considered this last one too many times to count. At least in the beginning she did.

But she had a secret. One she'd never admit to it if anyone ever asked. As far as the rest of the world was concerned she hated him with a passion. She hated the way he always smirked and never smiled. She hated the way he treated everyone who wasn't a pureblood or a slytherin. She hated how he always called her _mudblood_. She hated that she studied so hard to _keep_ him from getting the top position in class just so she could prove that muggle borns where just as good as purebloods.

She hated that she missed the feeling of his eyes on her when he wasn't around. She hated that she wanted to be the reason he smiled. She hated that he'd gotten to her without her permission or knowledge.

She hated that she loved him so very much, even if he was on the wrong side during the war.

She hated that she loved him.

She loved Draco Malfoy and if he didn't make a move soon or a sign that he wasn't interested in her then she would have to make the damn move.

**~Caught~**

"Malfoy, why bother hiding? I know your there…" She whispered softly.

His breath caught in his throat. So much for being inconspicuous and here he thought he was doing such a good job of staying out of sight.

"How did you know I was here Granger?" he smirked stepping out into the open.

"I could feel you staring. Burning holes into the side of my face." She gave a smirk that could rival his devilish smirk. "Have a seat."

He hesitantly took the chair across from her and continued to stare. She kept her eyes glued to the pages of the book as if she was scare of what she would see if she looked at him. After several minutes of the childish silent treatment she'd had enough. If he wasn't going to start, the she'd step out onto the proverbial limb.

"Any particular reason you're always watching me Malfoy?"

"I don't _watch_ you Granger. I just happen to be in the library and happen to stumble on you sitting here."

"Of course you did. And what about all the times you stare at me in class? Or in the great hall?"

"I…err…."

She stood and put the book back on the shelf next to him before claiming the seat right next to him. He shifted uncomfortably and Hermione grinned at the power she had over him.

"Come on now Draco there must be some reason I'm your new favorite thing to look at?" she whispered and rested her hand on his knee. She felt stupid, knowing he would probably reject her. _You're just going to end up hurt_ she kept telling herself but to no avail.

After an awkward minute or two she felt that gnawing sensation in her stomach that said she'd read all the signals wrong this time. She withdrew her hand, grabbed her bag and quickly left the library. Draco was too stunned to move. '_She called me Draco.' _ She'd been gone for a good five minutes before he pulled himself together and took off after her.

Hermione was half way to the Gryffindor common room when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged into an empty classroom. The door slammed and she felt herself shoved roughly against the hard wood the handle just grazing her side.

"Ow..."

"Why'd you leave?" Came the rough reply and she locked eyes with stormy grey ones.

"You didn't say anything."

"I was… surprised." He smirked and then and there she vowed to get a smile out of him.

"And now?" she grinned and leaned forward slightly.

A growl was the only response she got before his lips assaulted hers harshly. A shock of excitement ran through her entire body and she moaned at the feel of his soft lips caressing hers. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. He bit down roughly on her bottom lip making her gasp and when she did he took full advantage of her parted lips. Her moans urged him on as he drew his hand up and down her side gently.

"Does that answer your question?" he pulled away slowly both trying to catch their breath.

"Not entirely but it's a damn good start."

"All this time I never once imagined you'd even slightly feel anything for me…" he whispered

"People change. You've changed, everyone can see it. I've always believed there was some good in you."

"Always? Even when I called you mudblood?"

"Always. Even I'm not immune to the Malfoy charm. So what now?"

"I love you." He couldn't stop the words from flowing out of his mouth. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her reaction. Fear, shock, disbelief and relief.

"I love you too." He smiled genuinely.

"Mission accomplished." She laughed "I knew I could get a smile out of you instead of that damn smirk." She pulled him back and kissed him softly.

"Be my girlfriend?" he asked resting his forehead against hers

"I thought you'd never ask." She attacked his lips once more.

Draco Malfoy had never been so happy that he hated loving Hermione Granger.


End file.
